Cyber Sunday (2006)
Cyber Sunday (2006) was the first annual Cyber Sunday professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE for Extreme (WWE). It took place on November 5, 2006 at the U.S. Bank Arena in Cincinnati, Ohio, with 7,000 fans attending. It replaced the previous Taboo Tuesday event, and had the same concept. This event had the unique feature of being interactive, which other pay-per-views do not have. Fans could vote, via WWE's official website, for selective characteristics in the scheduled matches, including opponents, stipulations, match types, etc. The voting for the event started on October 16, 2006, and ended during the event. The main event was the World Heavyweight Championship match. The fans could vote for who would challenge Scorpion for the title, with the choices being Eddie Guerrerro, Unlimited Extreme and a mystery opponent. The mystery opponent was selected and revealed to be Refugee Mike. Scorpion won the match by pinning Mike following a Stinger. The predominant match on the card was The Undertaker versus Reaper in a Buried Alive match. Reaper won the match by burying Undertaker, but interference from UnlimitedExtreme allowed Reaper to be buried and set on fire. The featured matches on the undercard were Brock Lesnar versus Genesis for the WWE Intercontinental Championship and Fergie versus Torrie Wilson and Christina Rowe in a Triple Threat match for the WWE Women's Championship. Background Under contstruction. Event Before the event went live on pay-per-view, Scarlett Kelleher pinned Danger St. Claire. The first match that aired on pay-per-view was Team Canada (Davids Styles and Kurrgan) versus The Calibur Brothers (TJ Cage and Viper) for the vacant ECW Tag Team Championship. Both teams had been voted in to challenge for the titles, but the previous champions, Refugee Matt and Refugee Tim. Kurrgan worked both TJ and Viper over, but in the end they managed to pull out the victory while debuting their new double team finisher, the 3-D to become the new champions. The second match was a Triple Threat match for the WWE Women's Championship between champion Fergie, Torrie Wilson and Christina Rowe, who was voted into the match with 44%. Both Torrie and Christina targeted Fergie early on. The recently-debuted Christina managed to impress the fans and when she took control of the match. However, Fergie eventually took control of the match. She seemed to ask Torrie to pin Christina, but it was a trick as she rolled Torrie up for the quick three-count victory to retain. The third match saw Brock Lesnar defend the WWE Intercontinental Championship against Genesis. Genesis seemed to have the upper hand in the early goings, but the Intercontinental Champion turned things around and began to overpower The Crucifier. Hitting him with everything he had, Lesnar attempted to put his opponent away, but to no avail. Genesis kept coming, fighting through Brock’s terrific offense and hit a last-minute Crucifixion, picking up the win and the Intercontinental Championship, kicking off his record-long reign with the belt. The fourth match saw Jeff Hardy take on TJ Cage in his second match of the night. Cage had the clear advantage, his offense would be cut short by Jeff’s long-time ally, Krako, who interfered in the match in a return to television. Krako punctuated his return with a Swanton Bomb from the top of the Titantron onto TJ, allowing Hardy to pick up the win. The next match saw the World Tag Team Champions defend against the two runner-ups in the World Heavyweight Championship poll, Eddie Guerrero and UnlimitedExtreme. The defending champions, Paul London and Brian Kendrick, had their hands full, attempting to use their unique aerial style to their advantage, but the tactic backfired as UnlimitedExtreme and Eddie Guerrero took control of the match. Ultimately it would be the good team work of UE and EG that ended the match, as a rare diving assault from UE would be followed by Eddie’s Frog Splash to pick up the win. Next Bret Hart faced Scarab in a Full Metal Mayhem match, where the loser would be forced to leave RAW. Scarab waited for months to get his hands on the Hitman, and went straight to work on his opponent with a steel chain. Bret fought back with a pipe, going outside his element to fight the monster across the ring from him. With Scarab laid out from the shot he poured thumbtacks across the canvas, slamming Scarab onto them. However, Scarab would fight through the pain and upset Bret with a roll-up, forcing the Hitman to leave RAW. The next match saw The Undertaker versus Reaper in a Buried Alive match. Undertaker had to be distracted throughout the match, as Reaper had his family hung above the ring in peril. In an athletic contest, both men gave their all, though Undertaker would eventually fall to Reaper. However, Reaper was not done torturing Undertaker and, before burying the Deadman, threw his wife Sara into the grave as well. As the couple were buried, Reaper began to pour gasoline into the grave as well. Before he could do the unthinkable UnlimitedExtreme came to the rescue, taking Reaper down and pulling Undertaker and Sara from the dirt. He then threw Reaper into the hole, before giving him a taste of his own medicine and lighting him on fire in a violent blaze. While it seemed the Reaper was gone for good, blood raining from the ceiling would leave UE and fans alike left wondering. The main event saw Scorpion defend the World Heavyweight Championship. Having won the vote to face Scorpion for the World Heavyweight Championship, the “mystery opponent” was revealed as Refugee Mike. Scorpion did not let the surprise of his opponent’s identity throw him off, going right to work on the Refugee. Mike showed his toughness by taking Scorpion’s best and coming back for more. Both men battled long and hard, but ultimately it was the Stinger from Scorpion that won him the match. However, Scorpion was sure to deliver a Stinger to his biggest critic, J.R., before celebrating his World title defense. However, there were no hard feelings as Scorpion and Refugee Mike showed each other a sign of respect in the end. Aftermath Under construction. Results Voting results Category:2006 in wrestling Category:Pay-Per-View Events Category:WWE for Extreme Category:WWE Cyber Sunday Category:Articles in need of expansion